


Tedious Toying

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The boys prank Fiona





	Tedious Toying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The flock of birds was a mess to clean up.

The piglets infuriated her to breaking.

She worked her own considerable will to trace them back, knowing that her trump had been activated each time, having felt the tingle.

The next contact, she followed back and came out in Rebma, to find Random already lifting his hands up in surrender to her wrath, laughing.

"Where is Corwin?" she demanded, having been certain it was him, not Random.

"Took off as soon as you pushed back," Random admitted. "Said you needed to lighten up."

Fiona glared at her brother in irritation.


End file.
